The Unexpected Journey
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land in Scotland in 1743. Unexpected events occur.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello All, so I'm attempting a Doctor who/Outlander story. Please let me know if I should keep on going. I would like reviews! :)_

After Rose's visit with her mother and Mickey, she cleaned her clothes and packed again for her next journey with The Doctor. She was so excited because she was with him and wants to travel with him forever. She loved the thrill of the travel, meeting new aliens and saving the world al at once. As she entered the TARDIS which was bigger on the inside she looked around for The Doctor then grinned. "Where to next?" She asked as she dropped her knapsack and rushed to the console.

"Well, I was thinking maybe planet that's made out of glass, or maybe just one of the planets in your solar system like Venus."He said as he was controlling the console.

Rose felt at home here as she was helping The Doctor fly the TARDIS. Then something happened, she was hoping that she didn't press a wrong button. Her eyes went wide. "What is this noise?!"She asked while holding for her dear life.

"The Cloister bell!" The Doctor yelled while hoping the TARDIS won't crash. He lifted his foot on one of the knobs as he was twisting and twirling them.

"Hold that lever there!" He yelled to Rose. Once she did the noise subsided and the TARDIS stopped. Steam came everywhere and The Doctor took the extinguisher to blow the steam out.

Once they stopped coughing from the steam, Rose looked at the scanner to check where they were but the scanner was off. "You wait here," said The Doctor.

The Sky was blue and the area was full of green trees, and a stonehenge? The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver examining the atmosphere. "I told you to stay put."He explained when he heard the door close from the TARDIS.

"Since when do I listen?"Rose grinned as she was looking around. "Where and when are we?

"Judging by the stones and the area,"he paused then licked his finger to feel the wind. "I'd say Scotland 1743." His eyes were wide. Scotland? He thought as he scratched his head. He hasn't been there since… He left his mind wonder as he was looking around. "Maybe you should change. Go back to my closet, straight to the right then left."He grinned at her.

"Alright,"She said then found her way around the TARDIS. Once she finished she walked out then next thing they knew there were red coats soldiers pointing weapons at them.

"Don't make a sound,"He murmured to her while her eyes went wide.

Two soldier had weapons pointing at them and the other looked as he was the leader of them. He looked around the general area of the TARDIS and looked confused at the two strangers who happened to pop out of now where. The strangers had their hands raised.

The Soldier quirked an eyebrow up and glared at the skinny man wearing a trench coat with a smirk then glared at the girl in front of him up and down. "Who are you"He asked the Doctor as he slowly turned to the man with the trench coat.

Once the man placed his hand in his pocket the soldiers pointed their weapons again towards the strange man. The commander waved his hand at the other soldiers to relax their weapons. Next thing he knew the stranger took out papers. He stared at them then back up and widened his eyes. The man bowed at the stranger. "Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate."He said then looked up.

The Doctor beamed."Yep that's us."

The soldier looked at the object in back of the strangers and his eyes went wide. Something registered in his brain as if it triggered something sending information to unknown force of his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose suddenly looked uneasy at the red coat man. She glance sideways at The Doctor nervously then at the red coat man. Something didn't seem right here. She raised her right eyebrow keeping silent.

"What brings you here?"asked the man.

"Oh just stopping by,"the man with the trench coat waved said while waving his hand. "We are leaving now..."

"Hold it."the soldier said gritting his teen."I'm the captain here,"he said stepping forward.

"Er what did you say your name was?"the strange man asked.

"Captain Jack Randall,"he replied then bowed.

In the background, a couple was hiding off behind a bush. There was a woman and a man wearing a kilt. He put his hand over her mouth. Their eyes went wide when they noticed new intruders and then the strange looking blue box.

The doctor however noticed the couple but didn't pay attention to them."Doctor, maybe we should..."Rose whispered then the soldier pulled out his weapon.

"Don't say a word..."he yelled at them.

Behind the bush, the woman was studying the blue box which looked familiar. She knew were she saw it, while she was a nurse in world war 2. She remembered a blue box popping out of know where and teleporting somewhere else. It can't be can it? She thought speculating. What has she gotten herself into? She turned her attention back at Captain Jack Randall.

The stranger wearing the coat looked at the man. There's obviously something wrong with him. He looks kind of mesmerized as if... As if he were being controlled?

Rose was looking around for signs but then she noticed movement in the in the trees. "Doctor? I don't think we are alone."she murmured. He nodded slightly then grabbed his sonic hoping they didn't notice his movements.

"Follow me."The Captain said then poked at the Doctor's back.

"Careful with that thing! You're going to poke somebody's eye out with that. I don't like weapons you know."The Doctor grimaced.

"Doctor I don't like this,"she whispered again in ear.

He was definitely all time creepy. Rose gritted her teeth as they were following the soldiers.

Meanwhile behind the bush the capturer and the highland started creeping up towards them as the strangers were following the soldiers.

"They have to take us to their leader Rose,"The doctor whispered back. "They're being controlled, you don't see that?"he asked curiously."Besides there's a couple that's following us, we will be fine."he suggested while we were walking begin ding the soldiers.

Rose just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Once they got to a cabin in the woods The a Doctor and Rose froze. The doctor had his eyes open wide and Rose was just standing here dumbfounded.

The alien came out of the cabin,"You will be exterminated!"


End file.
